Worst in Show Rewrite
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: I think Alvin, Mildew, and Savage bungled the job awfully in Worst in Show. What could have happened if the Outcasts had managed to capture the Dragon Conqueror instead of Meatlug? If this story is well received I will post a rewrite for Twinsanity or Alvin and the Outcasts next. This story has been edited because wow, I wrote this ages ago!
1. Twist

**A/N:** The terrible grammar was physically painful, so I fixed it! Happy Snoggletog! I'm on hiatus, this is just a little… I dunno. Consider it a present.

"OH, FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT A COMPETITION!" Savage flinched at the command in Hiccup's voice. It sounded eerily like his boss's enemy, Stoick. Alvin, Savage, and Mildew were spying on the dragon training academy. It seemed like the dragon riders had trained Terrible Terrors and were showing off their skills.

"Oh, c'mon, Hiccup! He's pathetic! Tell him I won!" That was Fishlegs Ingerman, the Gronckle rider. He and Snotlout, the Monstrous Nightmare rider, seemed to be yelling at each other, nose-to-nose.

Mildew looked puzzled. "That's odd. I've never seen Fishlegs be competitive or Hiccup yelling." Alvin snorted.

"Well, the Dragon Conqueror certainly looks angry. Looks like a mini Stoick when he's angry." They were interrupted by Hiccup.

"THAT'S IT! Fishlegs, I'm ashamed of you! I've come to expect this kind of behavior from Snotlout, but you? For Thor's sake, you've been ignoring poor Meatlug! Did you even notice that she left?" Fishlegs had the grace to look embarrassed. Hiccup wasn't finished. "Because of Snotlout's poor training, he gets last. For ignoring Meatlug, Fishlegs gets third! Since the Twin's dragons work together for their skill, I'm grouping them together into third. Astrid gets first for being the most level-headed and having the most useful skill. Fishlegs, until you get your priorities straight, you are not allowed to participate in lessons!"

All the trainers looked flabbergasted. The Twins suddenly threw their hands in the air. "YES! Fishlegs just got grounded!"

Hiccup's hands were clenched into fists. "No, not grounded. But unless he starts acting responsibly again, he may end up grounded! Class dismissed!" Fishlegs looked horrified.

"Hiccup, you can't do this! I'm one of your best-" Hiccup interrupted him.

"I can, and I did! Fishlegs, if you were a warrior of the tribe who let their equipment rust and was fighting with other warriors, my father would do the exact same thing. Don't make me ground you. Go and play with Meatlug, apologize for being a jerk. Once you're back to normal, I'll let you come back." With that, everyone slowly left the arena, Fishlegs looking deep in thought. Stoick walked in. Alvin almost growled like a dog, he hated Stoick so much. "What's going on?"

Hiccup sighed, suddenly looking exhausted and deflated. "Fishlegs got competitive, and started acting like Snotlout! Dad, I just don't know what to do! If Fishlegs doesn't realize exactly how bad he's acting, I may have to ground him. If he neglects Meatlug, she won't trust him. If she doesn't trust him, they can't work as a team and they're useless. I need all the dragon riders I can get, with Alvin and Dagur on the loose."

Stoick stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hiccup, tough decisions like these are part of being a leader. You did the right thing. Fishlegs is a good lad, he'll realize that he was wrong. How about we go home, and get some ice? I've got a two-block headache, and I suspect you do too."

Hiccup sighed, exhausted. "I'll be there in a minute. First, I've got to clean up the mess Snotlout and Fishlegs made. For once, the Twins aren't the ones wrecking the Academy. Toothless, go with Dad. I'll be there soon. You can get dinner, and after I get home we can go on our sunset flight, okay, bud?" Toothless reluctantly grumbled his agreement, and he and Stoick left the arena. Hiccup leaned against the wall. "Oh, Odin, what is going on?"

High up on the edge of the arena, Alvin, Mildew, and Savage watched Stoick leave Hiccup alone. And defenseless. No dragons, no father, no friends. Perfect. "C'mon, this is perfect! We're taking home the Dragon Conqueror today, boys!" Savage laughed evilly, and he and Alvin walked around to the only entrance of the arena. Hiccup was oblivious, grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep away ashes from stray dragon blasts.

"Why, hello, Hiccup! Rough day of training, eh? Well, on Outcast Island, you won't have to worry about disobedient soldiers!" Hiccup whirled around and brandished the only weapon he had, a broom, at Alvin.

"I'm not going to train your dragons, Alvin!" With that, Hiccup roared a Night Fury distress call, hoping a dragon rider would hear it. Alvin growled in frustration. He had forgotten about Hiccup's Night Fury call!

He really should learn not to let Hiccup talk before kidnapping him. "Grab 'em!"

Savage ran over and pointed his sword at Hiccup, who had no choice but to drop the broom. The broom wasn't going to do much anyway. Savage took out a spare piece of rope and tied Hiccup up. Hiccup kicked, struggled, and screamed the Night Fury distress call, until Savage finished with the ropes and put his hand over Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup promptly licked Savage's hand, but Savage ignored him. Hiccup scrunched up his nose. Eew! Savage's hand was disgusting!

Mildew called down, "Alvin! Hurry! The Dragon Riders and Stoick are here!" Alvin muttered some very inappropriate words as he and Savage dragged Hiccup over to the hole in the ground. Mildew joined them, and just as they were about to jump down the hole when a terrified shout came.

"NO! STOP! Hiccup!" It was Astrid, Hiccup's almost-girlfriend.

Stoick landed on Thornado a yard away. "Let him go, Alvin!" Alvin cackled as Toothless roared at him.

"Oh, no. I don't think so." With that, all three villains jumped down the hole. Toothless lost it and fired at the hole, closing up the entrance. Safely in the tunnel, Mildew grinned at Hiccup.

"Stupid dragon! He just sealed the hole, giving us time to get away!" Hiccup just glared at the old man.

"Let's move!" Alvin got impatient with Mildew's gloating, and dragged Hiccup down the tunnel, Hiccup resisting as best he could. Savage and Mildew flanked the boy, uneasily looking down the abandoned tunnels. They were terrified that the Berkians had mapped the tunnels, or knew them well enough to ambush the Outcasts. They moved swiftly, despite their uncooperative prisoner. They distinctly reminded Hiccup of spiders, crawling along in the close darkness, appearing when you least expected it.

Hiccup was yanked out of his thoughts when Alvin pulled him out of the tunnel, to a beach. An Outcast landing boat was beached on the shore, and a full ship was out in the middle of the water. The skies were clear, no sign of Dragon Riders. Hiccup's heart fell. There was no escape.

 **A/N:** If I get three or more reviews, I will put in shout outs for the second and final chapter of this fic! Thank you so much for reading! **Edit:** I'm not putting up any new shoutouts for new reviews, I'm just keeping the old ones.


	2. Rescue

**A/N:** I edited this too.

Stoick and Astrid started directing their dragons to blast the rocks. Toothless did so on his own initiative. The black dragon felt horribly guilty. They might have lost their chance to save Hiccup because he had panicked and blasted the ground.

Eventually, Tuffnut spoke up. "Hey, these tunnels remind me, Ruffnut, after this is over, do you want to go hang out at the secluded beach that this tunnel lets out near?"

Astrid froze and turned toward the idiot. "You know where the tunnel lets out?!"

Tuffnut nodded, oblivious to Astrid's anger. "A couple of yak pens, sheep pens," Tuffnut turned towards his twin and together they said, "Gobber's outhouse! Eugh!" Astrid had nearly turned purple with anger. All this time, the Twins had known that the tunnels let out on a secluded beach, and they had told no one?!

Stoick rested a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "I'll deal with you two later. Lead us to the beach."

Hiccup glared up at his captors. They had put him in the bottom of the boat, and he could barely move. Mildew looked triumphant. "See, Alvin? As I said, turn fish eggs into chowder!" Hiccup didn't even want to know what that weird sounding conversation was about. He turned his head sideways, but that wasn't much better. There were some very ominous red marks in the bottom of the boat that Hiccup sincerely hoped was fish blood, but he doubted it.

Savage saw Hiccup shudder at the sight of the blood, and leaned over the oar to say, "So, Hiccup, are you enjoying the accommodations? The last guy didn't, see, there's a bit of him right there!" Hiccup turned pale. He finally decided to just close his eyes and hope for the best. There wasn't much else he could do.

About ten minutes later, Hiccup felt the small landing craft bump up against the side of the warship. He opened his eyes. The ship looked just like he remembered Alvin's other vessels, except it might have had more dragon skulls. A few of the Outcast crew members lifted Hiccup out of the bottom of the boat, and threw him roughly against the mast. Savage walked over and replaced the ropes with chains, and chained the small boy securely to the mast. Hiccup kept looking at the clear blue sky, hoping, wishing, for his father and Astrid to come and rescue him.

Hiccup heard Alvin yell from somewhere behind the mast, "Set sail for Outcast Island!"

Mildew was walking around in front of Hiccup. "Traitor!" Hiccup nearly spat the word at Mildew. Vikings did not like traitors.

Mildew merely shrugged. "So are you. You betrayed Berk to the dragons!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. This again. Mildew's reasoning was extremely faulty.

"Mildew, I didn't betray Berk. I ended the dragon war, and killed the Red Death!"

Mildew just shrugged again. "Doesn't matter what you did, I'm never going to live with dragons!"

Thornado swooped through the sky, his rider peering anxiously at the water. Hiccup, Hiccup, where was Hiccup? Oh, there would be a reckoning! Alvin would wish he had never been born!

Astrid searched beside her chief, looking for her boyfriend. If Alvin had hurt Hiccup, she'd kill him, then find him in Hel, and kill him again! There! It was a garishly decorated Outcast ship, with little figures scurrying around. "Sir! There it is!"

Stoick nodded grimly. "All out attack. We don't leave until Hiccup is safe!"

The dragon riders nodded seriously. There was no more fooling around. It was go time.

Roaring came from the sky. Hiccup looked up, his eyes filling with hope. Could it be the Berkians? It was. There was the unmistakable shapes of a Thunderdrum, Nadder, Zippleback, Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, and several Terrible Terrors.

Mildew was panicking. "They found us! They found us! What do we do?"

Alvin didn't stop glaring at the dragons flapping straight towards the boat. "Stay calm and shut up! We knew they would come. Their sentiment is their weakness! Isn't that right, Hiccup? Perhaps we can take down more dragons than I thought!" Hiccup gave Alvin a glare of pure hatred. Hiccup had no gag anymore, so he gave his Night Fury howl at the on rushing dragons.

Alvin merely smiled in satisfaction. "Cry for your father however much you want, Hiccup. He can't save you now!" Hiccup kept roaring. If anything, he could annoy Alvin. However, Alvin seemed to enjoy himself more the more Hiccup yelled.

Stoick heard his son's Night Fury call. He was alive! Oh, thank Thor! Now, to get him out…

The riders attacked the ship with everything they had. As Stoick attacked on Thornado, he saw Hiccup chained securely to the mast. How dare Alvin! He would pay. As the dragon riders regrouped and prepared to snap the ship in half, Alvin shouted, "Stop! Or I'll run the boy through!" Alvin had a sword pointed at Hiccup's throat, right beneath his chin.

Stoick was about to order a retreat, when Hiccup yelled, "No! Guys, fall back and use your rescue maneuvers!"

Alvin scowled and put his hand over Hiccup's mouth. "Shut up! Stoick, if I see another dragon, I'll kill your son!"

Stoick was about to order a full retreat, whatever his son said, when he noticed that the other dragons were already flying away. He had no choice but to follow.

No. No! His friends and father had left, leaving Hiccup in the clutches of Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup would prefer death to what Alvin would do to him.

Wait. What was that? Hiccup looked up in astonishment. There was Astrid's Terror, Sneaky! Maybe his friends were following his directions. Maybe he was not alone. Savage shrieked. "Alvin, there's a little dragon on your head!"

Alvin yelled and tried to hit Hiccup with his sword. Mildew went to help, but the Twin's dragons, Butt and Head, flew into his head and knocked him out. As all that was happening, Sharpshot and Pain flew up and began melting Hiccup's chains. Savage noticed the dragons freeing Hiccup, and charged. Iggy, Fishlegs's Terror, grabbed the sword that Savage had raised and flew off with it.

The two Terrible Terrors finished melting Hiccup's chains. Hiccup ran for the front of the boat, where Astrid and Stormfly were swooping down to save him. As Hiccup ran, Astrid yelled, "Hiccup, look out!" Hiccup was stopped cold as a beefy hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him backwards.

It was Alvin. "You're not getting away that easily, Dragon Conqueror," Alvin hissed in Hiccup's ear.

Stoick turned just in time to see Alvin recapture his son. "NO!" Stoick charged. He and Thornado came roaring down towards the treacherous man, only to halt as Alvin drew a small knife out of his pocket and held it to Hiccup's throat.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes as he felt the touch of cold steel at his neck. Not this again. Alvin predictably began yelling demands and insults at Stoick and the Riders. Hiccup wasn't listening. He was too busy making his move.

Astrid knew that look. Hiccup was in the grip of his worst enemy, and he almost had a smug smirk on his face. He had a plan. She patted Stormfly's neck, telling her to be ready to dive down and rescue Hiccup. Astrid watched in awe as Hiccup struck. It was a terrible, desperate plan. It just may work. Hiccup still had heavy chains dangling around his wrists, so when Alvin's knife hand lowered a little bit, he whipped the chains up, hitting Alvin's nose and right eye.

Alvin brought his hand to his face, trying to stem the flow of blood from his clearly broken nose. Hiccup darted out of his reach and ran across the ship. Astrid noticed all this from the corner of her eye as she and Stormfly reacted. They hurtled down to the ship and Stormfly grabbed Hiccup's outstretched arms with her talons. Remembering the battle with the Red Death, Astrid yelled, "You got him?"

A voice came from below her. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny, can you drop me on a dragon? My arms are about to fall off. Just, don't drop me on Hookfang. We've both seen Snotlout's rescue skills." Astrid shuddered at the memory of the practice dummy Snotlout had "rescued." It had been dunked in the water, torn to shreds, set on fire, and stomped on by Hookfang. No, Astrid would not set Hiccup on Snotlout's dragon.

Astrid hovered over Thornado and Stoick, and Stormfly dropped Hiccup right behind his father. "Thanks Astrid!" Stoick was solely focused on obliterating Alvin's ship.

"Hit it with everything you've got! I'll stay here with Hiccup!" Astrid nodded, and led the other Riders in setting the ship alight. The ship went down in a blaze of fire, Outcasts jumping ship into the water. They had won.

Cheers came from the village as the dragons landed, everyone clearly alive and well. Gobber rushed up. "Stoick, what happened?! We heard Hiccup's distress signal, and then we couldn't find anyone!"

Stoick smiled contentedly as he helped Hiccup, whose arms were still chained awkwardly, off Thornado. "I don't really know. You'll have to ask Hiccup." Villagers started yelling out questions from the crowd, and Hiccup shouted to be heard.

"Wait! I'll answer questions later, in the Great Hall! I just need awhile to get these stupid chains off!" The crowd of Vikings grumbled and wandered off.

Gobber put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "C'mon Hiccup. We'll have those manacles off in no time!"

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Great. But first, where's-" Toothless ran up and started licking Hiccup.

In the middle of the ocean, Alvin the Treacherous, Mildew the Traitor, and Savage were sitting on a makeshift raft. "Your chowder turned back into fish eggs!"

Savage sighed. "Too bad. I like a good chowder."

Mildew nearly growled like a dog. "That boy's too smart for his own good. But Alvin, let's look on the positive-"

Alvin clocked Mildew on the head, knocking him out. "Let's not."

 **A/N:** I couldn't help it! I got an amazing response to this story in just one hour, and I COULD NOT STAND IT! I had to post chapter 2 right away. This is the last chapter. I'm reeeaaaly terrible at suspense because I just can't help blurting out what happens in the end lol! Anyway, I did get three reviews! I love you all SO MUCH! Shout outs!

Midnight Wonders: Why thank you! I remember watching the episode when it came out and just facepalming. REALLY? I mean, REALLY? Why on Earth did they decide to kidnap Meatlug?! I mean, once he was seen Alvin should have retreated and hid, waiting in the shadows for a better time. For god's sake! WHY? I was also super disappointed with whoever wrote the episode, I'm sorry, but it was extremely anticlimactic. I was like, ooh… Hiccup, watch your back! And then I was like, MEATLUG?! What in the world? I get it, the episode was supposed to be about Fishlegs and Meatlug, but they had the Gronckle Iron episode devoted to them. I just thought that the episode had so much potential, and fell kinda short. Sorry, I'm rambling! I'm done!

midnightsky0612: Thank you! I do try to make it as intense as possible! I enjoy a little more drama and angst than is probably healthy! XD

thedeathwidow: I cannot thank you enough for your amazing support! I just got so little attention on Wattpad, and when I try I get such a great reaction, I'm just so happy! I will probably post a rewrite of Twinsanity. I liked that episode and thought it lived up to it's potential, but I never saw the idea I have for it when I see other rewrites. I do my utmost not to do the overdone subjects, and I like to stick with Alvin as a villain because he had a shorter time frame and is much more interesting than Dagur or the Dragon Hunters.


End file.
